The Opal Sun
by Raven of the black forest
Summary: book one of Souls.  unix stumbles across the gang and meents her soul twin aang.  they must work together to find three items that can help repair the eternity stone, a stone the holds the universe together, before it shatters, and everything falls appart
1. Chapter 1

Unix's POV.

"Man I feel crummy", I told my pet fox-monkey, zazu. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten those Mei Mei berries". Then I groaned, clutching my stomach, as a new wave of pain made itself known. "Ooooh. I REALLY shouldn't have eaten them" I sighed "who would have known i'd be intolerent?"i sat down. Well more plopped down, really. I was getting weaker, but I'd had to go as long as I could. The fire nation had found me a few days ago, while I had been staying at an earth kingdom village. They had found me, because I had tried to stop a house fire with my air bending. And yes I'm an airbender. Apparently, my grandmother had escaped the invasion of the western air temple, were she had been staying, when she was pregnant with my mother. She had escaped to a nearby fire nation village. And surprisingly enough no one had found her. Not when she had my mother, or while my mom grew up. Not even when my mother married a fire nation man. Nope. No one was attacked.

At least not until I arrived.

"Zazu? Do you think you can fill this up for me?" I asked him. He grabbed the empty water skin I gave him, and nodded. He trotted off, to look for water. He had always been very smart, and had always understood me. He might even listen this time. He could tell that there was something wrong with me, and I needed him to obey me. I sighed, and pulled my bag off of my back. Might as well set up. I pulled out my tent, sleeping pad, and blanket, and started setting up camp, with short breaks, in which the only thing I did was wheeze and clutch my stomach, and then I would just continue. By the time I had everything set up, the pain was so much, that it was all I could do to get on the sleeping pad and curl into a ball. I just layed there while I panted. If I stayed still, the pain was not as bad. I internally cursed myself. Why, WHY, WHY? Why did I have to eat that handful of berries? I heard a twig snap behind me. I tried to turn and sit up, at the same time, towards the noise, but ended up on my stomach face towards the noise. I noticed three things at once. One Zazu was back. Two, I was not alone. And three, the person in front of me was NOT, fire nation. She seemed to be about 15, she had long brown hair, and her eyes were the color of a deep, clean, lake. She was also wearing water tribe clothing, too. She regarded me warily, for a moment, before deciding I was harmless. She walked towards me she carefully picked me up in her arms. I was only twelve, and malnourished since I was born, so this wasn't hard. I just laid there limp, while she took me wherever she was going to. Somewhere in the journey, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up slowly and I laid there for a moment. Then I slowly opened my eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i yelled in surprise, because the first thing I saw was a face, inches from my own. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Yeash get a grip! KATARA! SHE'S AWAKE!" the last was in a yell, obviously not directed at me. "Yea I figured" said the girl who rescued me coming thru the tent flap. "hey." She said. "Sorry about my brother, he is just suspicious of you. About three hours after I got you back here, a bunch of fire nation guards came thru here, talking about a girl who fit your description."

"Sorry about that, they've been on my tail since omashu." I said apologetically.

They stared at me.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

She opened her mouth to answer, when someone flung open the tent flap.

"I heard screaming, is everyone alright?" he asked. I just stared at him while 'katara' answered "we're all ok, sokka just scared this poor girl out of her wits." She said "oh by the way, what's your name?" she asked directing the question at me. "Unix" I said without looking away from the new boy, or rather his tattoos. Arrows. "This is aang" katara said following my gaze. My eyes went blank for a moment and I mentally grined. I then smothed my expression. The new boy aang, looked at me curiously "do I know you? You look familiar." He stated. I shrugged "I don't know, not unless you saw a wanted poster"

Katara frowned, "why do they want you? You don't seem the type to get fire nation attention."

I winced "yea about that-" she cut me off "if you don't want to tell its ok."

I shrugged "its ok, you disserve to know… well its kind of complicated, and a little hard to explain…" I thought about it for a minute, and said "well I guess the best way to start I to show you." I sighed and got to my feet slowly walking out the tent flap. We were in a little clearing. I nodded my head in approval, it was perfect for what I wanted to do. I quickly walked to the center, waving them back when they tried to follow. i studied the ground for a minute then I picked up apiece if wood in one hand, and a handful of dry dirt in the other I stood up strait my hands in fist around the dirt and wood, stretched out as far away from each other as I could get them. For a moment I clutched my hands even tighter together as I focus myself. And then, my eyes flew open and I slammed my fists together, hard. A column of air and fire swirled over my hands, intertwining and separating, like flowering vines. This was the reason I had picked up the dust, to make the air more visible. Suddenly a huge wave washed over me. "Ahhhh!" I yelled as I hit the ground. "Ow! Ow! OW! I Still Have Bruises! OW!" I yelled loudly as I hopped up and down clutching my butt. "Sorry, Unix. Your hair was on fire." Katara said clearly trying not to laugh at me. I scowled "at the very least WARN ME." I complained, still rubbing my butt. Then I sighed "aang, this by the way, was the reason I was staring at you" I said softly, "I need an airbending teacher."

"I don't know if that would work, Unix. Right now me katara, and sokka, are trying to track down an old friend who might be a good firebending teacher." Said aang.

I forced my expression into a curious one. "what do you need a firebending teacher for?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

He bit his lip and looked at katara, and sokka. "What do you think guys? Should we tell her?" he asked them. They nodded "okay then, well… the reason I need a firebending teacher, is because… I'm the avatar." I smiled and said: "actually I already knew that; I just had to get you say it." They gaped at me. "b-but how?" katara stuttered.

I sighed. "I get flashes of intuition. Not often, just to help me along with my life when I need help, or am stuck, or, very rarely, information that is very important that will change my life. It's not much, though."

For a moment, no one spoke. Then slowly sokka asked: "when did it first happen?" I thought about it for a second and then said, "I think the first time, was when it warned me not to step on the sixth step on a rope bridge, that it would break. Sadly I didn't know what to do with the information, and the next day a little boy from the village fell through the step, and drowned in the river. I still feel guilty for not telling anybody about it." Katara looked thoughtful "how did you get them? I mean how did you get the power to get them?" I bit my lip nervously. "well, when I was about five years old I had I dream. It went like this-''

flashback

Five year old Unix was walking thru the forest. And walking, and walking. Until suddenly a bright light appeared ahead. She ran and ran, with renewed hope and determination, towards the light. And just when she didn't think she could go any farther, she stumbled into a clearing. In front of her, there were two figures standing there smiling. It took her a moment to figure out that they were the sources of the light. One of them was a girl who looked rather like and older version of Unix the other was also clearly and air bender, by his tattoos. He looked about twelve years old. The two were obviously spirits. The weird thing was, even though they were so different in appearance, they could pass as twins. They said in unison: "The spirits have finally found you" then the girl said: "you were born an equal to a special spirit." Then the boy said: you have a long journey ahead of you" then them together again: "Unix daughter of the elements" the girl again: "except the spirits gift" the girl walked into Unix and melded into her spirit. The boy: "and find me in the avatar" he moved away from her and into the forest.

End flashback

"umm… 'find me in the avatar'?" aang asked, slightly nervously.

I grimaced. "yea. And I know what it means, too." He looked at me. "what does it mean?" he asked me. I sat down and crossed my legs, patting the grass in front of me. He hesitated and sat facing towards me, also crossing his legs. I took a deep breath. I then looked up at sokka and katara. "be prepared to catch us." I told them. They nodded and sat behind us. Then I held my hands out to aang, palms up. An invitation. He took a deep breath and put his hands on mine. The last think I saw was aang falling backward were sokka caught him, before I myself blacked out


End file.
